


How to turn a mission into an orgy!

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [3]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told to seduce one mark, Agent Barton ends up seducing them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to turn a mission into an orgy!

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Barton is owned by SHIELD and must legally do whatever they tell him to.
> 
> I imagine he is just shy of turning 20 in this fic.

The agent looked across the room at the party. There was a beautiful older lady. She had dyed her hair a dark auburn that complemented her brown eyes. Her nose was a bit long but her smile and personality made up for it quickly. She was working the crowd and making sure that all of her husband’s guests were having a good time. The agent shifted his pants a little bit. He was going to enjoy this job.

“Mrs. Giovanni,” Barton said, “This truly is the party of the year.” He was wearing a tight fitting dark blue suit with matching tie. The collar was a bit loose hinting at a slave collar underneath though you would have to undo the shirt to be sure.

“Why thank you....”

“Martin. Timothy Martin at your service ma’am.” Barton lifted up her right hand and kissed the back of it with a smile. “I’m afraid that Master Altoviti was unable to attend tonight so he sent me as a gift to make up for it.” He didn’t bother to say that he was unable to attend due to being in one of SHIELD's prison cells.

“Did he now?” she cooed. “He always sends the best gifts. I’m afraid that my husband would never allow me to accept this wonderful gift so you are going to have to go back home.” The lady turned to leave but Barton gently grabbed her arm.

“If you don't mind ma’am,” Barton made himself look a little nervous, “I’ve been looking forward to pleasing you since I laid eyes on you tonight. Rarely do I get to satisfy someone as beautiful as what is before me. I’m more used to the ‘couldn't get it any other way’ variety of client from my owner. If you send me home now, I would at least like permission to see you in my dreams.”

Mrs. Giovanni looked at the man and bit her lip. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before saying, “Follow me.” The older lady turned around and started walking toward a hallway. Barton wasted no time and followed her until she went into a side room. It was a library but the agent would have put money on most of the books never being read. She sat down on the edge of a chair and winked. “If you are truly a gift, prove it.”

Barton smiled. He placed himself on his knees between her legs and ran his hands up her thighs, moving her skirt out of the way. He kissed her legs through her pantyhose starting at the knees and working his way up. When he reached the top, he was pleasantly surprised that she had forgone panties and he only had the pantyhose in his way. He started to lick and suck her through the small layer of fabric when he heard a noise behind him. 

Barton was known for many things but being slow was never one of them. He caught the worried expression on the woman’s face as he heard, “What the hell is this?” from a man a few feet behind him.

Barton winked up at the lady and spun around. He crawled over to the man and started to kiss his shoes. He had put his arms behind him and took a second before he looked up and said, “You told me your husband was handsome, Milady, but you failed to mention that he would look so tasty.”

The other man kicked Barton in the chest. Barton allowed it and just grunted through the pain. “I’m sorry if your gift does not please you but you haven’t tried any of my skills yet and I am here for the night.”

“Gift?” The older man was balding but still in shape. He looked down at the man at his feet skeptically while trying to figure out what was going on.

“I am to make sure that you are pleasured in any way possible tonight. I’m afraid that I don’t do well at parties so I may have begged your wife to give me a taste. Please feel free to punish my indiscretion any way you seem fit.” 

“And if I take you out to the crowd that you hate so much and take you in front of everyone?” Mr. Giovanni growled.

“I would ask that you at least let me prepare myself so that you have easier access and no bleeding,” Barton responded with a smile while pulling a small bottle of lube out of his suit jacket.

“Who do you really work for?” Mr. Giovanni grabbed Barton by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his feet.

“As I told your beautiful wife, I am a present from Master Altoviti. He could not make it tonight so I was sent in his stead. After she heard my offer, she told me that I was to belong to you as this is your event. I am sorry for my impatience. I am used to being used a lot earlier than this and the sight of so many powerful people excited me.”

“And what is Mr. Altoviti doing that is more important than meeting with his business partners?” Barton was shoved back but didn’t lose his footing.

“My master is currently meeting with someone about a new slave. If I heard correctly, she came of age today and he didn't want anyone else to sour her before he could have his taste.” Luckily for Barton, Mr. Altoviti’s taste in 13 year old Asian girls was well known. 

“I still don’t believe you but I think I’ll take you up on your offer.” Mr. Giovanni smirked at the short man. He told Barton to take off his suit which the agent did without hesitation. He had been forced to undress in crowds before and lost almost all of his body shyness years ago. When he was done, he was standing at parade rest while wearing only a simple leather collar. The older man circled Barton and made remarks about his scars. “You’ve must have put in a bit of a fight to get all of those.”

Barton smiled as the man came back into his line of sight. “I took a while to learn my place but I am good now.”

“And where is your place?”

“Where ever you tell me it is,” came the reply.

“Then you shall go into the ballroom and kneel in the center of the dancing floor.” Mr. Giovanni said. Barton had no problem with this. He didn’t like being paraded around naked but he had done it before SHIELD bought him so it wasn’t unusual. He was just thanking the R&D department for making the sub-dermal implants small enough to fit under his fingernails.

“May I please take this,” the younger man motioned to the bottle of lube that had fallen to the floor. He picked it up when he received a nod and walked out towards the other guests. He walked with his head down and kneeled at the designated spot with his hands behind his back as he had been taught many years previously. 

The crowd started whispering and the sound only increased as Mr. and Mrs. Giovanni entered the room. It took a second to get everyone's attention but the host finally managed to gain the attention he needed. “This man claims to be a gift from Mr. Altoviti for the night. Is there anyone here who can back up his claim?”

“He looks familiar,” said a higher male voice. “I’m pretty sure he is one of the whelps that dad had sent over from Carson’s Circus when it was in town.”

Barton had not expected to be recognized and didn’t hide the surprised look on his face fast enough. Mr. Giovanni noticed it and asked, “Is this true?”

“Yes, sir. My previous employment was in the brothel tent at the circus. That is where I was able to hone my skills to please you.” Barton smiled up at the man for a moment before feigning fear at being so bold as to look a client in the eye and stared at the floor again. 

The older man hummed and ran a hand through Barton’s hair. The agent leaned into the touch and made a humming sound of his own. Then the younger man felt the hand grip his hair and pull him forward so that he was splayed out on the floor. 

“Prepare yourself.”

Barton didn't hesitate. He lubed up his fingers and started working on his hole. It was actually pretty easy to ignore the crowd around him. He had done it countless times before so he just let his body go into autopilot as he closed his eyes and thought about things that would excite him. Phil in jeans. Phil with his tie eschew. Phil walking barefoot on the beach with his pant legs rolled up and his shirt undone. Phil smiling as he leaned over Clint and started kissing him. Barton was really hoping to see those things in real life someday.

It only took a few minutes before the slave was open and very excited. He looked up at the people around him hungrily. The host didn’t say anything, he just pointed to the space in between his feet. Barton crawled over and went up into a kneeling position. He hesitated a second before reaching up to undo Mr. Giovanni’s pants. He pulled them down just enough to reach the hardening cock inside. Barton placed his hands on the older man’s hips and started tonguing the head. He swirled his tongue around a little before taking the head fully into his mouth and sucking. Still moving his tongue he slowly leaned forward until the cock was inching down the back of his throat and his nose was buried in pubic hair. Sucking a few times, the slave then slowly pulled back until just the head was inside his mouth. Barton repeated the full movements a few times before the older man just grabbed his head and started to fuck his face. Barton relaxed and worked on his breathing. While Mr. Giovanni was focused with what was in front of him, the agent took the time to grab the older man’s back from under his shirt and give a slight scratch. This motion opened the skin enough for him to leave the small tracker without being noticeable. The scratching seemed to excite the older man even more. It took a few minutes but finally the slave could feel the warm liquid being shot into his throat and he swallowed on instinct. 

Barton pulled back and made sure to lick the now softening cock clean. When he was done he wiped his mouth and said, “Thank you” before resuming his submissive posture on the floor. There was already a line in front of him for servicing. That did not shock the slave. What did shock him was the number of couples making out on the edges of the circle. It seems that even those who had no use for a slave still felt relaxed enough to join in on the fun. Barton began to wonder how much alcohol was consumed before he took his place on the floor.

The next man wanted Barton on his knees. He hit the slave hard across his ass before settling himself between his legs. The other man pressed his cock right into Barton’s tight hole and pushed in with a grunt. He bottomed out quickly and the agent couldn’t hold in a small scream at the burn of being entered so fast. He felt his own dick soften at the pain but didn’t worry about it. This group didn’t seem interested in his own needs. 

The man behind him started to move. At first it felt tight but soon the slave was loosened enough that the movements became enjoyable again. Barton was careful to think of things that upset him so that he didn’t come. The last thing he needed was to leave DNA evidence at this party. He needed to stay fairly hard to put on a good show but he had to stay soft enough that he didn’t lose control. Only years of training kept him along that fine edge.

Another man sat in front of Barton. He had already opened his pants and grabbed the agent’s head and forced him down onto his cock. Barton quickly started to suck the man in front of him while letting the man behind him push him forward and pull him back. Just as the man behind him screamed out in orgasm, the man in front of him pulled out and jerked himself off onto the slave’s face. Both men were quickly replaced and Barton found himself being used over and over again. 

After what felt like the entire night but was probably just a couple of hours, Barton was allowed a moment to rest. His entire body was covered in other peoples body fluids. He had serviced at least twenty men and half that many women. His face hurt and his ass felt like it was on fire. He had managed to grab and tag three more people during his administrations and just wanted to get out of party and into a good bath. He pretended to be a very happy and sated slave. 

The party attendees slowly started to collect themselves and prepare themselves to go home. The host promised that no cameras had been active during the party and that everyone was to be searched before they left to make sure that no pictures were taken. Barton was given his suit back and told to go back to his master with news that his gift was well appreciated. He was not allowed to get clean before he left so Barton just resigned himself with ruining the good suit and putting it on over his sticky skin so that he could get home. His shoes and socks were missing but that didn’t surprise him. He bowed graciously to his host and excused himself out the front door to the car that awaited him. An armed guard stood by the car and held the door open for the slave, pushing him into the back seat. Then he moved around to the driver’s side door, got in and drove away.

“Fuck!” yelled Barton as he put on his seat belt. “I never ever want to do that again.”

“Aw,” said Agent Maxwell. “Looked like you were having fun up there.”

“Fuck you. I need a bath. With soap. Lots of soap. And a loofah. I need to scrub this shit off me.” Barton had taken his jacket back off and was using it to try to clean some of the filth off his face and hair. 

“We’ll be back to the safe house soon. You can wait until after your debrief to get cleaned up.”

“You're enjoying this,” Barton said to the man in the front.

“Only as much as you enjoyed changing out my gun with a replicate water pistol during last weeks drill.”

“Totally different,” he responded. “At least my pranks don’t hurt like hell the next morning.”

“You’ll live. Now sit back and relax. We have about a half hour before we reach our destination and you look like hell.”

“Fuck you,” was all that Barton said before he got as comfortable as he could in his itching clothes and tried to nap. He didn’t fall asleep but he did manage to get in some very vivid daydreams of Phil Coulson taking him the way that some of the men at the party had done. Overall, he decided. It was a successful day.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the following in "Earning Your Keep" I started to wonder how that would actually happen.
> 
> Handler: Audrey McMeekin  
> Agent: Clinton Barton  
> Incident: Barton was told to seduce Mrs. Giovanni, not turn the entire building into an impromptu orgy.  
> Response: “Hey, you got twice the information and I managed to put sub-dermal trackers on four, count them four, mob bosses.”  
> Further action requested: Barton’s ego is getting too big. Can we take him down a peg?  
> Result: Barton gets to train new recruits in the range and a commendation was placed in his file.


End file.
